All In A Song
by xxDaxelnaraxx
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Oneshot Book, all with various songs in the title and hinted in the actual oneshot! Summaries in each chapter Various/OC


Song: Angel by Sarah Mclaughlan

Character: Zexion

Summary: The dove, the dreams, the unexplainable shadow. It all meant one thing: and only he can tell you what. (Zexion x OC)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Looking up at the sky, sketch book in hand, I noticed the dove that always passed by at this time of day. It was almost funny, for whenever it flew high enough, it would just disappear as quickly as it came. Almost as if it were some sort of illusion. It wasn't until one day that I tried something new: I tried to sketch the dove, something that fascinated me and totally amazed me to death, even though I saw it for a mere few seconds.

I've been having these weird dreams lately, the same ones night after night. Well, not exactly. They'd have the same boy in them. The same slate-haired boy whose name I never caught, whose eyes were always hidden. And yet, it was if I've known him for a lifetime, as if I saw him every day. His presence felt so familiar, it was driving me insane.

With the sight of the dove gone, I shivered, almost like something touched me, _someone _touched me. Looking up to the sky, that dove was gone for sure, flying back home, where it belonged. Looking up one last time, I stood up, gathering my pencils and such and preparing for a long walk to who-knew-where, wherever my heart told me to go.

What I didn't know was that there was a figure sitting high in a tree, watching my movements, listening to my breath, for to him, I was the closest to heaven that he'd ever get. No, he was not a stalker like some would think. Merely a watcher, a guardian angel on earth, but just for a visit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disappearing back into the darkness, the figure appeared back into his room, his confined area, where his library lay, and where his mind could wander off. He had to forget about the girl, he cast her away before for a reason. He told Namine to erase her memory completely for a reason.

For although he had no heart, something pulled at his chest whenever he was with her. And besides, what kind of angel like her loves one who has fallen?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked on aimlessly, listening to myself, my guardian angel. I've always believed in angels all my life, and although people told me, I've always known that I've had my own. The problem was that it was nameless at the moment, and I couldn't find out what to call it. But I told myself that the time would definitely come soon enough...

Being all deep in thought all of a sudden, my mind suddenly drew a blank. I was then flooded with past memories, _lost_ memories. A beach, books, laughter, and...there was someone with my, and he was familiar. A gasp left my lips as something clicked in my mind: It was _him_. That boy. I could see myself, almost _feel _myself laughing, smiling, crying, being angry with him, all these random memories. They just kept on coming, as if they were a movie, chained together. And then, it all stopped. All I could remember was a numb feeling, rain, cold and depression, and then nothing. The sudden rush ended as quickly as it had began. But the oddity was that I was still walking at the same time. Looking around to see where I was, I looked up and realized that I was under the same tree that I came to everyday. I made a complete circle. And as I looked up, I could see a shadow, shimmering eyes looking down at me...and then nothing. All of it was just memories...but it all felt so real.... so which parts were the dream?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He disappeared back into his haven, his place of solitude, where he could stop and think. She had seen him today, her blue eyes like gems, sparkling with curiosity. He couldn't torture her like this any longer. Soon enough she would see past the illusions. Soon enough she would see the truth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Waking up underneath the tree, I realized that I had stayed there over night. It was somewhat of a scary thought and I tried to shake it out. Nevertheless, that feeling left me. Then I remembered that shadow I saw in the tree. Remembering it, remembering the shimmer of the eyes, and how familiar it was. Hoping to see it again, my head slowly rose to face the tree, to find out where I saw the shadow last. But to my dismay, all I saw was a bare branch, nothing but leaves. Sadly, I gathered my bag to leave. It almost felt as though my heart just dropped to the lowest point possible, but I didn't understand why.

Walking with my head facing the ground, I was suddenly stopped by a person, a chest, more specifically, that I happened to run into. Looking straight ahead, my head slowly rose to see who I just happened to encounter. As I did, I could feel myself inhale sharply.

No way. It was just like a dream, the dreams, where his hair hid his face, where his hair was the color of slate, but better. I could see his eyes, or at least the eye that was visible, and how they were staring at me intently. All I could do was gasp. The boy in my dreams was in front of me right now, and all I could do was gawk stupidly at the figure in front of me.

"Zexion." I said, and then covered my mouth quickly. Whatever he saw in that name, it made him smile. It was almost like he hadn't smiled in the longest time; almost like he'd _forgotten _how to smile. Something inside me told me that the word that I unintentionally spoken was his name.

"I knew you'd remember me, the moment you saw me again. Tell me, do you remember anything else?" So called "Zexion" asked me curiously. His voice send shivers down my spine. Looking down, I forced my brain to try and remember. Without looking up, my head nodded on a sudden impulse, and as if on cue, everything came back to me. Eyes suddenly widening, my arms flung around his neck. All those times that I saw myself laughing, crying, being _together_, it all meant one thing. But then where did he go? Tears started to form in my eyes and pulled away suddenly, staring up at him, eyes full of hurt.

"You left me. Long ago, you left without warning. And for what?" I ask, letting the tears run free and true. Then it was his turn to bring me into an embrace. I just rested my head against his chest, arms limp and hanging at my sides. He sighed deeply, and spoke once again.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll be with you always, because I'm never going back. I promise." he said holding me tighter, protectively.

This time, my arms wrapped around him again, because I knew he would keep that promise. Whatever, or however he said it, I just knew that he wouldn't lie. Standing there, on my little hill, in his arms. In the arms of an angel. My angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~ First update!! I love this oneshot so much, and I had to change the person it was in, cuz it was originally made for someone on Quizilla...but I hope you like it!! ~Alex~


End file.
